The Christmas Brew
by The Selvage Fairy
Summary: Snape sets a lesson in creative brewing, and Harry must put his own spin on the challenge.


A/N: This fits with my other story, Making a Deal, in that Severus adopted Harry at the end of second year. The time is now early December year 5. In my world, Umbridge does not exist because writing her out was the worst (and therefore best) thing I could think of to do to her. This means the twins are still in school.

I don't own anything. Happy Christmas to Ms. Rowling who lends us her wonderful characters.

{parseltongue}

The Christmas Brew

Just before the end of class, Severus rose from his chair, ordered all desks cleaned up, and quills at the ready. With a flick of his wrist, a list of ingredients appeared on the board at the front of the classroom. As he paced back and forth at the front of the room, trademarked billow on full display, he began to speak. "Copy down this list, you will need it. As you know, at the end of this year you will be taking your O.W.L. exams. Those of you who wish to pursue careers requiring a N.E.W.T. in potions must earn an "O" on your O.W.L. to be accepted into my advanced class. However, this year there will be an alternative for some of you. You will be given the opportunity this year to create two variations of your own, of simple potions. Anyone who earns an "E" on their O.W.L., and an "O" on both of the two extra potions, will be admitted to the N.E.W.T. class." The list read as follows:

Hazelnuts

Cinnamon

Mint

Vanilla

Nutmeg

Orange

Cherry

Ginger

Raspberry

"Two weeks from today, you will be given a traditional recipe for a simple potion. Using one or more of the ingredients on this list, or other ingredients of your own choosing, you will alter the potion. This list is illustrative, but by no means exhaustive. Put your hand down Miss Granger, I will take questions when I am finished speaking. The purpose of the potion is to be relaxing, or restorative, and this is one instance when taste is important. You will, in conjunction with this, write a two-foot essay on the ingredient you've chosen, what difference it made to the final product, and any changes you made in the original instructions for taste or any other reason. Anyone who lies about their ingredient, or who deliberately makes a poisonous or noxious brew will be automatically barred from advanced potions. Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was very excited at the idea of creating her own potion, but did have one fairly important question. "Sir, what is the original potion? How can we imagine an improvement, if we don't know what we are starting with?"

"The potion is very simple, with only four ingredients in its original form. You are not trying to improve it, just making interesting and tasty variations. As well, your research will teach you about the comparative properties of some common ingredients. I will tell you that one of the ingredients in the original potion is a product of the cacao plant. The ability to think on one's feet is important in all forms of magic, especially potions, where unpleasant results can sometimes be saved if corrected quickly enough. None of your brews should be volatile, this is an exercise in creativity. Mr. Malfoy?"

"How will our brews be graded, sir?"

"I will be grading your essays, and the entire teaching staff will help me in grading the success of your brews."

During their free period that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together in the library trying to figure out where to start with the list of extra ingredients they had been given.

"Harry, has your father said anything about what the original potion was?" Ron looked hopefully at Harry as Hermione nibbled on a quill. "I don't want to research all these ingredients if I don't have to. Any hint at all?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "Yeah, 'cause he's been all about giving me an advantage up until now."

At this point it was obvious, at least to Hermione, that she needed to take control and steer them back on track. "Cacao is the plant that chocolate comes from. So we are probably brewing something chocolaty. We can just divide the list into thirds, and research the ingredients on our part of the list. We just need to decide what we want to know about all of them, so then we can choose for our own brew. And if we want to pick something not on the list, we can make a guess at what might work. For instance, hazelnuts are on the list, so almonds or walnuts would probably be good as well. Ron, you take the fruits - orange, cherry and raspberry - Harry, you take the spices - cinnamon, nutmeg, and ginger - and I'll take hazelnuts, mint and vanilla. Also, try to pick one other thing not on the list that goes with your group, so we can have an original choice if we want."

Ron heaved an exaggerated sigh, and rolling his eyes said, "Remind me again why we even _want_ to take advanced potions?"

At this Harry chuckled, "We have to if we want to be aurors, remember, Ron?"

Two days later, on Saturday, Harry had a headache. Between studying for end of term tests and papers, his brain was getting fuzzy. He told Ron and Hermione that he was going to ask his dad's permission to go for a short fly to clear his mind. Putting his cloak and map in his bag just in case, he grabbed his broom and his winter coat, and headed to the dungeons.

Whispering the password to Snape's guardian portrait gained Harry ingress to his father's rooms. It was just after dinner, but Harry knew he needed permission to fly after dark. Snape was marking essays and looked up when Harry spoke.

"Hi, Dad. I was wondering if I could take a short flight to clear out my brain. Ron and Hermione and I have been studying all day. I'm caught up on everything, and I just want a break before bed. Is it alright?"

Snape considered the request. Harry's grades had been quite good all term, and he was pleased that Harry had asked first. "Yes, if you are caught up on all of your subjects, you may. I have a staff meeting to go to, so fly up to the owlery and get Hedwig to fly with you. If you have a problem, she can come to the headmaster's office and find me. But only an hour, and NO crazy stunts. Are we clear? And stop by on your way back to the tower and leave me a note so that I will know you made it back."

"Absolutely, sir. Thanks, Dad."

After half an hour, Harry was back in his father's sitting room warming up by the fire. Flying with Hedwig was one of his favorite things to do. They did fast laps, and slow rolls, and he tossed treats for her to catch in mid air. He felt much better and was ready to go back to the tower, when his eye fell on the tapestry that hid the door to his father's private study. Realizing that what he was contemplating was more dangerous than the troll, the basilisk, or even the dragon, he looked at the map. His father was in the headmaster's office along with all the other teachers, and nobody was moving. He knew that staff meetings always went on for at least an hour, so he should have enough time.

Harry was the only person allowed in Severus' rooms when he himself was not there, and even that happened rarely, so the entrance to his study was very lightly guarded. The tapestry had a password that Harry didn't know, but it was a depiction of St George and the dragon. Although St. George wouldn't open for Harry, he hoped the dragon would. So Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and approached. Whispering softly in parseltongue he hoped to escape the notice of St. George.

"{Hello, great serpent. Would you speak to me?}"

"{Hello, little speaker. Why are you hiding? Of course I will converse with you.}"

"{I am hiding so that St. George won't see me. Will you allow me entrance behind your tapestry?}"

"{I understand. The George is not a speaker and he keeps trying to poke me with his pointy stick. Will our master be angry if you enter his room?}"

"{Only if you tell him I was there, great one. You won't, will you?}"

The dragon gave a low, rumbling chuckle. "{He is not a speaker either, and I have no wish to cause you trouble. But do not linger, hatchling.}"

Harry quickly scanned the map to make sure his father was still stuck in the meeting and entered. The room was pitch black so he cast a lumos to light the desk. There were folders for each year with marked and unmarked essays, lesson plans, and many pages of neatly organized notes. Carefully Harry opened the one labeled 5th year, making sure not to disturb the order of any of the pages. When he found what he was looking for he stifled a laugh. This should be interesting. He quickly closed the file and replaced everything on the desk just exactly as it had been.

A glance at the map told him nothing had changed, so he quickly exited the study and thanked the dragon, who closed the entrance. A thought both brilliant and evil was forming in the back of his mind.

On the other side of the room, he removed the cloak, putting it and the map back into his bag. Remembering to write the note to his father, he skipped back to the tower to tell Hermione and Ron what he had found out.

"Hey, guys. It's cocoa. Dad is having us brew hot cocoa. I saw the notes in the 5th year file on his desk."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sounded exasperated. "What if you had been caught!"

Even Ron seemed shocked. "Yeah, Harry! The greas…I mean your dad would have killed you!"

Harry was feeling quite pleased with himself at this point and wasn't about to have it ruined. "Well, I wasn't caught. Dad is trapped in a staff meeting, and the dragon in his tapestry promised not to tell on me. Everything is gong to be fine, and now we know what we're making. Can you guys tell the other Gryffs for me? I need to speak to the twins."

Fred and George, always up for a bit of mischief, listened intently as Harry told them what he needed. "Look, you guys are of age, so you can get it. I'll give you the money."

"Well, for our…"

"adopted brother, we would…"

"like to help, but what's…"

"in it for…"

"us?", they finished together.

"Uhm, I could give you extra cash, and you could get something for yourselves as well. Anything you want from the same store. Do we have a deal?"

Glances passed back and forth, in a silent conversation only the twins understood. Finally, "Ok, as long as no one can trace this back to us."

"Done", said Harry. This was going to be fun.

When the day arrived, the students filed into the classroom and saw the list of extra ingredients on the board. As soon as Snape entered, he flicked his wand at the board, and the four ingredients of the original potion joined them.

Cocoa powder

Cow's milk

Sugar

Salt

"Today you will be making hot cocoa. The extra ingredients I listed, you will find in the cupboard. Any others you may supply yourself. Remember, you will be graded on taste as well as your essays. Begin."

One half hour later, he called for their attention. "You should be finished brewing at this point. Bottle and label your brews. You have the rest of the class to write your essay. You may leave them on my desk and exit the room when you are finished." At the end of the day, there were 40 bottles from the Gryffindor/Slytherin and the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff classes.

The next day was Friday, and after an early dinner, Severus arrived at the staff Christmas party feeling particularly smug. He had created an interesting and safe lesson for his students; they had supplied his contribution to the party, and the teachers would help him grade. Altogether quite a satisfactory outcome.

Filius and Minerva came over to wish him happy Christmas and comment on the cocoa. "Severus," said Flitwick, "Wonderful idea to have so many varied cocoas, and have them made by the students. I am quite enjoying this one made by Mr. Weasley. Cherry vanilla, I believe. Yes, yes, quite nice."

Minerva also seemed to be enjoying herself. "Yes Severus, I'm having a cup of Miss Granger's brew, and although it is quite good, I can't put my finger on what the flavoring is. Do you remember, off hand?"

"I believe Miss Granger experimented with cardamom. I see Albus has discovered the lemon, and Hagrid seems to be in exclusive control of the chili flavor produced by Mr. Zabini."

"But Severus, I don't see a brew from Harry. Didn't your son produce something along with his year mates?"

At this Severus scowled. "Yes, Mr. Potter-Snape submitted an offering, but it was not something I would inflict on any of my colleagues. I will deal with him when I get him home to the manor for the holiday."

"Oh, Severus, don't be mean. I'm sure he tried his best. One unsuccessful attempt shouldn't ruin his whole holiday. Overall, I believe he is near the top of his year."

"Well, I have grading to finish, so I will be going. Please everyone, be sure to sample the cocoas, and let me know if anything is especially good or bad. I've left a comment sheet on the table"

Late that night, in opposite corners of the castle, two small and distinctly different parties marked the end of the term. Fred and George Weasley were entertaining two lovely 6th year ladies, one from Ravenclaw, and one from Gryffindor. The dessert came from the kitchens, and the truly excellent champagne was courtesy of Harry's generosity.

Alone in the dungeons, Severus Snape sat contemplatively in front of his fire. He took a long drink from a bottle labeled H. Potter-Snape, and allowed a smile to steal slowly across his face.

"Oh, Harry, what a naughty, yet resourceful, child you are. Peppermint schnapps in hot cocoa. Quite delicious. I believe it will be…10 points from Gryffindor for underage possession of alcohol, an "O" for the project, and" sip "two days grounding once we get home for entering my study without permission and corrupting my tapestry."

After another drink, he said "That child may have a future in experimental potions after all."

A/N: I hope everybody enjoys whatever winter holiday you are celebrating.

Thanks for reading, and I am taking suggestions on what the spring potion should be.


End file.
